Those 30 days
by FaintFalconHunter
Summary: 30 days....you have 30 days to guess my name. One guess for each day. If somehow you guess correctly before time is up I will let you go free. If not...my sand will run through every part of your body. In other words you die." GaaHina gotta luv those!
1. Kidnapped

**A/N:** **_I know I shouldn't be writing another fic when I haven't finished my previous ones. But I had actually started on this awhile back. I just didn't finished it yet. I only have one chap written. I have to began writting more before the idea slips my brain. Anyways this is a GaaHina._**

-

* * *

"Eight trigrams palm rotation!"

I leaned against the balcony and watched him. It was now a routine. Watching him, sighing, wishing I could be him. Everyday I stood here and thought about how much I wanted to be a ninja. But my father didn't want that life for me. He said I have more important things to worry about, like being heiress. Till this day I still ask myself If I wasn't meant to be a ninja why should I posses such an extradinary kekeigenki?

Neji stopped and took a breath. He looked up and me giving me that intense stare that usually caused me to blush. It didn't fail this time. My face was red as a beet as I retreated back to my room. I collasped on my bed and let my mind wander back to Neji...me and Neji. We were engaged as of now our wedding was only a month away. It was one of those things(like alot others) my father just threw apon me. The entire clan thinks it's the best thing for us. At first I thought people married for love and only love but boy was I wrong. My marriage was strictly for my clan. Even after our marriage me and Neji's elationship wouldn't be able to move at it's own pace. A son was expected.

I sighed and clutched my stomach. God, I was scared. Today Sakura, Ino, and Tenten were coming over to help me pick out wedding invitations. That was supposed to be somene elses job but I begged my dad to atleast let me have a say in that. At first he said no since Neji's birthday banquet was tomorrow night and he believed I should be getting

**knock knock**

I knew that must have been them now.  
-

* * *

"What about purple?" "No pink!" "Brown is better!"

"HINATA, WHICH ONE!"

Tenten, Ino, and Sakura were all facing me with different colored stationary in their hands. I didn't know which one to pick and I was afraid of angering either of them.

"I like green." I said, quickly picking up the stationary laced with red ribbon.

"Green?" Ino asked, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded.

It was the truth. I did like green alot.

I stood back against the wall as Sakura took the ribbon to the counter and ordered a bunch. We had already picked out flowers and some decorations. The girls said I should be doing this stuff with Neji but honestly he dosen't care. He told me himself. I stared out the window, watching all the people walk by. I admired the leaf head bands on their heads. Sakura, Ino and Tenten all wore one as well. Being heiress...sucks! I was just about to check on Sakura when my eye caught something...or someone rather. There standing on the side of the flower shop was someone in a black cape. He or she wore a hood over its head and an anbu mask covered its face. Normally I would have just looked away but something about that person struck something inside of me and I didn't know what. I couldn't tell if he was looking at me through his mask but I couldn't turn away from him.

"Hinata." Tenten said, jumping in my view of the stranger.

"W-what is it?" I asked.

"Smile! You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Oh...I'm sorry." I said, forcing a smile. I had been doing that alot lately.

"Come on, let's go!" Ino cried, grabbing my hand and pulling me away. Before we could fully exit the store I took one last look out the window. The masked person was gone. Maybe I had just imagined it.  
-

* * *

I splashed my feet around in the water. After all the shopping had been done I was able to sit back and relax with my friends. We sat by the lake splashing our feet around and laughing. We weren't (well I wasn't) supposed to be here but I couldn't resist.

"How nervous are you?" Ino asked, kicking her feet and making big splashes and ripples in the water.

I moved my head back so that the the water wouldn't hit my face. "So much I can't explain." I replied, looking down at the water. Ino had stopped splashing and only small ripples could be seen. I knew that even though me and Neji had never said it it was still there. We didn't want to mary each other. Neji...well I knew deep down he had some sort of feeling for Tenten, and she felt the same way. She was taking this all pretty well though. Me...I had a long lost crush named Naruto Uzumaki but that was over.

Suddenly I felt Ino's hand on my back. She pushed me gently causing me to fall into the lake. I shrieked before my head went under. I swam back to the top and rubbed the water from my eyes. "Ino!" I cried.

"I couldn't help myself." she laughed.

"But my father w-"

"Who cares?" Ino cried jumping in. Sakura climed in casually and Tenten dived in after her. Before we knew it we were playing around having fun.

"Hinata!"

I froze at the sound of Neji's voice.  
-

* * *

"Thank you." I said, standing up. Neji had come to get me because my father wanted me for some reason. He would have freaked if he saw me soaked. But me and Neji both knew that the only reason he had sent Neji to get me instead of someone else was because he wanted us to spend time toghther. Neji gave me time to dry off before taking me to my father. We had sat beside each other in the grass, neither of us saying a word. I never knew what to say to him.

He shrugged and stood up too.  
-

* * *

I lay in my bed that night. I wasn't tired in the least bit, just bored and unhappy.

_tap tap tap_

I sat up and stared at my window. Who could be throwing pebbles at it this time at night? Why should I even ask myself that? Ofcourse it was Kiba. I stood up and dashed over to my window. "Kiba?" I said, as I opened it.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair." he joked.

"Kiba, Kiba go home." I giggled.

Me and Kiba had been friends for 7 years. I still remembered running into him when I was ten. Well actually it was Akamaru I ran into.

Kiba leaped up onto my windowsill. I stepped back and watched him step in. "So where do you get off not inviting me to your wedding?" he asked, poking my forehead with his index finger.

"The invitations haven't even been passed out yet." I said smiling.

"Well I better get the first one." he sang.

"If you want." I said in a whisper. I took a seat on the edge of my bed and closed my eyes.

"Hey, you want me to get caught?" Kiba whispered walking slowly to the door and locking it. Then turning back to me he sighed. "I can see you're not happy about this."

"I don't love Neji." I said in a whisper. I felt so wrong to say aloud. I could say it all the time to myself but not aloud.

"Why don't you tell your father that?"

"Like he'll even care. He'll just say I have to marry him anyway. Besides," I layed back on my bed and stared at the celing. "...I'm to..." I let my voice trail off, not wanting to say that six letter word.

"Scared to face your father huh?" Kiba asked plopping down beside me.

I nodded.

"Do you know what it feels like to be inlove?" he asked, putting his hand on my stomach.

"What are you doing?" I cried, sitting up.

"Shhh!" he said putting his finger to his lips.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a lower tone.

He grinned. "You're such a scardy cat." he emarked before placing his hand back on my stomach. "When you're in love," he began. "...you'll feel it here."

I stared at his hand as he moved it up to my heart. "..and here." Kiba pulled back his hand. "I want you to feel that feeling, Hinata. I want you to be happy."

"I am happy."

Kiba gave me a look. Just then I could hear footsteps in the hall.

"You have to go." I whispered.

"Right ahead of ya." he said standing up and dashing towards the window. "See ya." he said before leaping out.  
-

* * *

It was the night of Neji's birthday banquet and everyone was gathered for Neji's birthday banquet. I sat beside in my white and green kimono. My hair was pulled up in a bun. I was faking a smile so everyone would think I was "more than happy" but really I just wanted to go throw myself in a whole. Atleast it's be queit and I'd be alone.

"You look like you're about to past out." Neji whispered to me.

I shook my head. "I'm f-fine."

"You sure?" he asked, turning to look at me. This was the first time I had ever seen him concerned about me. Or was this just an act for the elders?

I smiled. "I'm sure."

He frowned and turned away.

I bit my lip. _I should say something to him. I never do. But what? It's his birthday..._

"Happy birthday, Neji." I said, standing on my tippytoes and planting a soft kiss on his cheek. This won us some ooohs and ahhhs form the many people around us. My father gave me a nodd.

-

* * *

The rest of the night had countinued smoothly and now I found myself sitting beside my window in my night gown brushing my hair.

I sighed. There was no more pushing away the empty feeling inside me. I was bored with all of this. I had no purpose for myself...only for other people. I wanted so much more out of life. I wanted things I could never get. I didn't want to marry for the sake of our clan. Is that selfish?

I couldn't anwser that question to myself. I wanted the anwser to be no but until I knew for sure...

I took a deep breath and opened the window, looking up at the big bright moon I vowed to myself that tomorrow I would stop mopping around like some dying old woman and be cheerful, to live life to it's fullest (or the best I could with my father's restrictions), to stop wishing for things I'd never get, and to except my fate. Yes that is exactly what I'm gonna do.

I smiled and turned away from the window. I began to walk towards my bed when I remembered I hadn't shut the window back. My father always warned me about leaving it open. I turned back around and paused. There infront of me was the person in the ANBU mask from earlier. I would have screamed but before a sound could escape I was muffled by something I couldn't see. I felt cold sand easing up my body before everything went black.  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _**That's it for this chap. Please tell me what you think. I'm sure you already guessed who the guy in the mask was and if you haven't SHAME ON YOU! Oh sorry if this chapter seemed rushed. Feel free to tell me if you thought so.**_


	2. the deal

**A/N:** _**Thank you for all your reviews! dances ahppily I updated quickly only because of them.  
Enjoy!**_

* * *

I opened my eyes only I couldn't see anything. I was blindfolded and I was gagged. To add to the drama my body was sore and my hands tied behind my back. My body layed on the hard floor, or atleast I thought it was the floor. I had never been on a bed this hard. I wanted to cry I couldn't believe I had been kidnapped. Or was this a joke. Yes! this was a joke. Kiba was playing a joke on me. I could hear movement, the sound of...I couldn't exactly make out the sound but I knew what I smelled. It was blood. I activated my byakugan and peered through my blindfold. I was in a small room. That was all I was get in before my byakugan failed. I had no more chakra and I was so weak.

"ummhhumm!" I moaned. The words I wanted to say weren't coming out with me being gagged and all.

The noise stopped. I froze. I could hear footsteps coming my way. I was officially scared. "You're up, eh?" a guy's voice said. He seemed to be very close to me. Too close. This was definently not Kiba. I felt someone hands on my shoulders. The person lifted me up so that I sat up straight. Then it removed my blindfold. My eyes blinked as my eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light. Infront of me was the ANBU masked person. He removed the cloth from my mouth and stood up.

"Let me go!" I cried.

"Maybe I shouldn't have removed this." he said, looking at the cloth which had covered my mouth before.

"Let me go!" i cried again.

"Listen," he began, his face was close to mines. _I couldn't see his eyes although I wanted to. I wanted to see the eyes of my kidnapper_. "...if you don't stop squealing like a mouse I'll treat you like one."

I gasped. _He was so rude!_

I gritted my teeth in anger. "If you don't let me go my father will send out ninja to hunt you!"

"And I'll kill them one by one." he said, standing up.

I flinched. _This guy was...he was...I had no words to describe him._

"W-what do you intend t-to d-do with me?" I asked, my voice quivering.

"Kill you." he replied. His voice was emotionless as though he didn't care. He said those words with such ease.

"You're going to kill me?" I gasped.

He nodded.

"But why?"

He shrugged. "I really have no reason. I just want to kill you."

_He had no reason? What type of sick person was this?_

I could feel tears weelin up in my eyes. "Please...don't kill me." I said in a whisper.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"I SAID PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" I cried.

"And why shouldn't I?" he asked.

"Because...because..." my voice trailed off. _Why? Why shouldn't he kill me? What reason did I have to live? What did I want to live for?_

"You're life's that pathetic?"

"No!" I cried, tears dripping from my eyes.

The guy was silent for awhile. He seemed to be staring at me although I couldn't tell with the mask on and all.

There was silence. The only sound that could be heard was my sobbing.

"Come on and give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you." he said finally, breaking the silence.

"My wedding is in a month..." I said, still sobbing.

"Your wedding?"

I nodded.

"I don't care." he grumbled. I could see sand emerging from the gourd on his back. I remembered the feeling of that sand when he had captured me earlier. I could only imagine all the things he could do with it.

"You would really take my life away leaving alone the guy I love?" I asked, my heart thudding in my chest. I was no longer crying.

"You don't love him." the guy replied, his sand inching closer to me.

"You don't know that! I happen to love him alot!" I cried, defensivlly.

"You don't love him." he repeated.

I let out a deep breath. I was defeated I could find no good reason for him to keep me alive. I didn't even know why I wanted to live. I was just realizing how pathertic my life was. But how did he know so well? "Please...don't kill me." I said in a whisper as I stared at the floor. I knew those were probly my last words but I couldn't think of anything else to say. _Why were my last words a plea for something I didn't even desire? Why did a small part of me want to countinue to go on living? Was it in hope that things would change?_

"Thirty days...I'll give you that month." he said, the sand retreating back. He sent it in a different direction towards a chair in the corner. "Guess my name in thirty days...once guess for each day."

I stared at him wide eyed. _Where was he going with this?_

"If some how you guess correctly before time is up I will let you go free, but if not," he turned his attention to the chair which was now wrapped in sand. "...my sand will run through every part of your body." he clamped his fist shut. I winced as the chair was smashed into pieces. "In other words, you die"  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _**That's it for this chap. Sorry it was so short but I did update quickly. Please review!**_


	3. The first day

**A/N:**_**Thank you for all your reviews.  
Here's the next chap enjoy!**_

* * *

"D-does today count?" I asked. 

The guy moved the curtains back and peered out the nearby window. "This is day one."

"You're from the sand village, right?" I asked, hopefully.

He nodded.

"I want to guess now." I said, taking a deep breath.

He didn't say anything. He only stood straight and folded his arms. I couldn't see his expression underneath the mask but somehow I could tell he was probly mocking me...waiting for me to state my incorrect guess. I countinued to stare at him, eying his clothes. He wore( **A/N:**I don't exactly know or feel like describing Gaara's shippuuden clothes). I think I had been hoping to get something from staring at him but nothing had came to mind. How was I supposed to guess his name when I knew nothing about him? I couldn't even see his face or hair? He knew this would be hard for me when he struck this deal. I was going to die. I might as well give up right now. No wait...I can do this. I just need a little time.

"I don't have all day." he said impatiently.

"Nevermind." I mumbled, hanging my head to avoid his gaze.

"Well you have until midnight to state your guess."

I nodded. "Um...I do have a question." I said looking down at the wooden floor.

"A question, eh? Do you really expect me to anwser?"

"I don't know you so I have no idea." I replied queitly. I really had no idea if he would anwser or not but I wanted to know this.

"Speak. What's your question?"

I took a deep breath. "You said you wanted to kill me so...why did you kidnap me?" I asked. "Why not have killed me in my room?"

He tilted his head to the side slightly, as if analyzing my words. I waited patiently for his anwser. It had been bugging me since he said he wanted to kill me. Silence countinued to consume the room.

"So I see...you're not going to anwser me." I said, breaking the silence. A slight frown crossing my face.

I could see sand sliding my way on the floor. _Had I angered him? Was he going to kill me?_

I closed my eyes and balled my fists. I felt his sand touch my hands and instead of crushing me it broke the ropes tying my wrists toghther and the ropes on my feet.

"You can lay on that bed if you want." he said, pointing to bed across from me. "If you get bored find something to entertain yourself." he said looking around the small half empty room. "You have a zero percent chance of succeeding in running away but if you do try remember that will be 5 guesses I take away from you which is five days as well."

That blew all my hopes of running away straight out the window. I gasped. "But that's not fa-"

"What's not fair is that I'm letting you live." he interuppted.

I stood up and walked to the bed and sat down. "Thank you." I said, looking up at him.

He stood there staring at me or atleast I thought he was staring at me. It seemed like an hour before he opened the door and walked out.  
-

* * *

I sat on the bed clutching my knees to my chest and rocking back and forth. It seemed like hours since my kidnapper had left me alone her and I couldn't stop the tears from pouring down my cheeks. _Why me? What did I do wrong? Why did he want to kill me?_ I glanced up at the window. The shined through. I wanted to go out but I thought of the masked guy's words. I would never try and runaway with out first devising a plan first. I sighed and thought of Neji and my father. By now they probly noticed I was gone. Hopefully they were looking for me now. Maybe the Hokage had sent out a team of ninja to search for me. 

**(flashback)**

Neji stood beside me looking off the balcony. It was an hour after his banquet and we were both still dressed from the party. We stared off at the moon in silence. I could tell something was bothering him by the look in his eyes.

_I should say something._

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"They look at us like we're some sort of...trophys. All the oohs and aahs it's insane." he anwsered, between gritted teeth.

"They think we're cute." I said, cheerfuly.

He sighed. "In only one month we're going to be..."

"Married." I finished.

"I wasn't going to say that." Neji exhaled.

"Then what were you going to say?" I asked, turning around and scooting up on the ledge. I down at the ground from over my shoulder.

He shook his head. "Forget it."

"You always say that." I said queitly.

There was silence again. I frowned.

"The song you sang earlier...who was it really for?" he asked, breaking the silence once again. The moment the words escaped from his mouth I began blushing. I would often write songs or poems just for the fun of it but one day my father stumbled apon one. He practically forced me to sing it to Neji for his birthday.

"You." I lied.

"Your love forever I will be, your washing rain your shading tree..." Neji repeated the words to the song, his voice lingering on each word. "Did you mean that?"

"I said it was for you." I whispered, climbing back off the ledge. I put my hand on Neji's shoulder and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "I have to go to bed now so...no more questions."

With that I dashed inside.

**(end of flashback)**

I sniffled and closed my eyes again. _Why was I thinking of that stuff?_ _I need to be thinking of this guy...of his name. I had no clue._

The sun was beginning to set outside. My head ached from all the crying. I wiped the tears from my face and stood up. For a long time now I had stared in curosity wondering what was behind that door. This guy had left me nothing to keep myself entertained with but my thoughts which were getting too complicated. I put my hand on the door and let it slid down slowly until I grasped the knob in my hand. Turning it slowly I took a step forward.

"Ummph."

My body collided with something warm and hard. My face brushed against it as I looked up. The masked guy stood infront of me. I could tell he was angry just from the way he breathed. "I-I wasn't trying to r-run away." I stammered, fear rising up in chest.

"If you don't like ramen you can starve." he said, ignoring my comment and shoving a bowl at me.

I blinked and caught the bowl in my hand. I stared down at the warm ramen. The steam rose up towards my face and I took a whiff of the air. It smelled wonderful.

"You do like ramen?" he asked, pushing past me and taking a seat on the bed.

I nodded. "Y-yes."

I looked up at him. My eyes widened as I stared at his hair. His hood had fell back and I could see the reddish brown locks. I was ashamed to say or even think it but I couldn't help it. I admired the hair of the guy who wanted to kill me.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I was just thinking about something." I replied, quickly looking back down at the bowl in my hands.

"My name?"

I shook my head. "N-no, I was wondering i-if you knew my name?"

"Hn...if I had one guess it'd say Hinata Hyuga."

"You knew that already." I said queitly, stiring the ramen with the chopsticks that were in it.

"You knew I knew yet you still asked." he remarked, looking up at me. For a second I thought he was staring at me but soon I realized it was the view of the outside from the window behind me that caught his glance.

I turned and looked out the window as well. Night had taken over the sky and the cresent moon shined brightly overhead. I could see every star.

"Afraid it's poison?" the guy asked, standing up.

I turned and looked at im then back to my bowl. Looking up at him once more I shook my head. "N-no that's not it. I-It's just a little warm that's all." I lied. The truth was I had considered poison.

"Just so you know I wouldn't poison you," he began walking towards me. My back stifened againt the wall. "...sand is much more entertaining." he finished, taking the bowl from my hands. He used to chopsticks to scoop up some of the noodles and he brought it to his mouth. I listened to his breath as he blew gently on the warm noodles. How I wished I could see his face. "Here." he said, looking up and stuffing the noodles into my mouth along with both chopsticks. I held the chopsticks between my lips in surprise as I watched him open the door.

"Wait!" I cried, quickly slurping down the ramen and taking the chopsticks from my mouth.

He paused.

"Hatsuharu." I said, hopingly.

The room grew still and queit and I began to wonder if I was really right. I was just throwing something out there in hope but that's what you did when you gambled.

"Twenty nine more days." he finally, his voice was calm yet stiff as he turned the knob.

I let out a frustrated sigh. It wasn't that I thought I would be right but I still hoped to be.

"It seems you'll be here longer than I thought. I should never had expected the spoiled heiress to be too bright." he remarked.

I wanted to hit him so hard right now but I was afraid of angering him. I was still trying to hold on to a life I didn't even want. Why I didn't know?

"If you want to shower and dress you can tomorrow." he said, opening the door. "For now eat up."

With that he walked out of the room shutting the door tightly behind him. I stared at it for awhile before collasping on to the bed. I was very hungry and I couldn't deny that fact any longer. I began to eat the ramen.

_Only twenty nine days left. Neji where are you?_  
-

* * *

**A/N**: **_That's it for this chap. I will try and make the next one more interesting and eventful. I'm trying to do each chapter by the days so there may be...wait I'm not telling how many chaps there will be that's a dead giveaway. (lol)) Anyways don't hesistate to review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**:_**Thanks for your reviews!Here's the next chap. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

I hadn't slept much the last night. Instead I had stared at the ceiling, hoping I would wake up from this nightmare. After realizing thoped for was impossible I had begun searching my brain for a name suitable for my kidnapper. I came up with many names but none of them seemed right. I decided to call him Haru until my next guess.

I sat up and stared at the window. i could swear I saw a flicker of sunlight shining through. _Was it morning already?_ I stood up and dashed over to the window, moving the curtains and peering out. The sun was making it;s way above the trees. This was the first time I had looked ouside since I had been here. Even after studying the scenary I couldn't tell where I was.

Suddenly I heard the doorknob turn. The sound startled me, causing me to back away.

"You're already up I see." Haru said, staring at me. He wore the ANBU, but like lst night I could see his hair.

"I-I'm awake." I stammered, quickly closing the curtain. "I-I wasn't t-trying to run away."

He looked at the window then back to me.

"R-really I wasn't." I said, trying to assure him of my innocence.If only I could see his face and quit this stupid stuttering. It made me sound suspicious.

There was silence between us, neither of us said a word nor moved. Well I was trembling but it wasn't purposly. I couldn't help it.

"Here." he said, breaking the silence and holding a brown bag out to me. I hadn't noticed he had been holding it before.

I hesistantly began to reach out my hand only to jerk it back. I let out a deep bretah and tried again, this time taking a slower approach at taking the bag from his hand, but once again I hesistated at the last minute and began to pull away. he caught my wrist before I could fully move it back. "I don't have time for this." he muttered. His actions shocked and startled me at the same time, causing my knees to become weak. He hung the handle of the bag over my wrist and then dropping it and standing back he spoke. "The bathroom's to the left." he said, pointing out the room door. "Get dressed."

I blinked.

Without another word he turned away and walked out the room, leaving me alone. The door hung open as if inviting me out.

I looked down at the bag and quickly recognized it. Neji had given it to me for my fourteenth birthday. I never really used it and it stayed on my dresser most of the time. _How did he...? _I peered inside the bag and gasped. My clothes, hair brush, toothbrush, and alot of my other belongings were inside. I blinked. _How did he get these?_ _Should I ask him?_

I took a deep breath. _First things first. _I took a small step out the door and into the hallway. it was pretty dark but I could still see alittle bit, atleast enough to find my way to the bathroom. I found the doorknob and pushed the door open. Once inside I flicked on the lights and examined the room. It was much smaller than my bathroom back at home and much cleaner than I expected.

I wasted no time in stripping out of my clothes.

-

* * *

I opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. The wooden floor felt cold and hard against my bare feet. I started to head back to the room I had been in before when I paused in midstep. I wanted badly to see what was down this hall.

With curiosity controlling me I turned around and walked queitly down the hall. Each step was hesistant and frightful. I paused when I reached the end. I now stood in what looked like a livivng room. The first thing I noticed were the many bookshelves against the wall. There were so many books this place could be a library. The floor was wooden and a black rug sat in the middle, a black wooden table was placed over it. The only other funiture was a black couch and a black chair.

That's where Haru sat, leaning forward and staring at his lap, or..he could be sleeping. I wasn't sure.

So I had seen what I had wanted to see and I didn't want him to think I was snooping or anythign so I began to take a step back.

"Where are you going?"

His wrods scared me half to death, my heart nealy leaping out of my chest. I placed my hand over i and shut my hands tight taking in slow even breaths. How did he know I was here?

"I-I finished showering a-and I was going b-back..." I let my voice trail off. I had no idea what to call that room. I wasn't mines.

He lifted his head up and looked at me. Although I couldn't quite see his eyes I knew they scanned my body. I wore a peach colored sleeveless shirt and a matching skirt.

"Thank you for bringing my clothes." I said polietly. Well as polietly as I could. The truth was I was kinda angry he had wen in my room again and still hadn't been caught.

He ignored me and looked away. "I don't cook so-"

"I'm not hungry." I interrupted, shaking my head.

He stood up. "Then we're set."

"Set?"

Suddenly I felt something sort of grimmy and cool begin to wrap itself around my wrist. I looked down and gasped. A brown rope was tied around my left wrist.

He reached for my wrist, taking it in his hand and examined the knot. Finally after what seemed like bit of deliberation he tightened it.

"Ow!"

"It's so you don't run away." he explained, ignoring my obvious pain.

"R-run away?" I asked, confused.

He nodded and dug in his pocket, removing a black blindfold. I knew it was for me. I guessed he was oblivious to the fact that I could see through it with my byakugan. He placed the blindfold over my eyes and reached his hands behind me. I could feel his breath agasint my forehead as he tied the blindfold. He withdrew his hands, his fingertips brushing against my cheek and sending shivers down my spine.

Everything was black now. I felt a slight tug on my wrist. I guess that ment for me to walk. So I did.

-

* * *

**A/N:_ Sorry but I have to stop here. That completly staps a giant hole in my plan to make each chap a whole day. Ughhhh! But if I didn't update now I would have to update a whole week later.Once again I'm sorry it's so short._**

_**Please review!**_


	5. AN

**A/N**: **I will no longer continue to write this story. It is long story (myreasons) I cannot begin to explain and there is no talking me into changing my mind. I am very extremly sorry! If someone wants they can finish the story. Just email me about it and I will see. Give you ideas and stuff. If not I will delete the story. Thank you all fro reviewing and all. THANKS!**


End file.
